Sleep over
by Rorii
Summary: The girls, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino are having a sleep over! But the guys decide to spy on them. What happens? REad to find out! HIATUS, may not continue!
1. Chapter 1

**Dsiclaimer:** I wanted to write a Kiba/Sakura fic. Why? Cause there aren't enough, and the paring is awosme.

Kiba: Stupid girl! You forgot! You don't own anyone in this fic!

Oops...

' ' Is for thoughts

" " Is for speach

and (A/N: ) is authors notes. ( Duh )

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting ready

"And you just had to tell me this...why?" Sakura asked. She and Naruto were sitting near the lake, skipping stones.

"Because! I had to tell you just to let you know I can't go on a date with you tonight!" Naruto received a hard punch for that. After all, she'd NEVER date him.

"I _obviously_ don't care about some dumb sleep over for guys." She stood up and straitened her clothes. "I'm going home now, I've got to clean my room."

Before she could leave, Ino spotted them. She ran over and said, "Hey Fore-head girl! I'm having an all nighter at my house tonight! You better be there! Come around seven!" Without waiting for an answer, she left, probably to get her house ready.

"Stupid Ino-pig! Oh well. I suppose it'll be fun. Later, Naruto-kun." She then left to go pack.

At 7:15

Sakura was seated comfortably on the couch in Ino's living room. She looked around at the familiar sights. Groaning, she complained, "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here at 7:30. I told you to come early to help me put out the junk food!" Ino said, dragging Sakura into the kitchen where they started putting chips into bowls, taking out cans of soda, and other things.

Unknown to the girls, Naruto was outside the house, making a few calls. This would be irresistible to spy...Looks like Shikamaru's sleep over will have to consist on spying before the actual party.

7:35

A knock on the door alerted Ino and Sakura that the others were here.

"Come in!" Ino yelled and the door opened as they saw Tenten and Hinata come in. The two girls, walked into the living room with their stuff.

"Hey! What's planned for tonight?" Tenten asked. She casually sat on one side of the love-seat.

Hinata was waking slowly. She was getting better at not stuttering, but she was still shy. "H-hello Ino-chan."

By now, the guys had showed up. Naruto was now accompanied by Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. (A/N: Sasuke is back, however, Sakura is over her childish crush. ) The were hiding in the bushes, watching through the living room window.

"Where's Neji? And Lee?" Naruto asked.

"Neji refused to take part in such 'Unimportant matters' and Lee found it to be an 'intrusion of privacy'. Heck, the only reason we're here is cause I wanna spy, so I dragged lazy butt and Sasuke" Kiba said, turning his attention to the window.

About a hour later, the girls were in their pj's and were sitting in a circle, ready for truth or dare.

"Ok! Ino-pig, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, grinning evilly at her best friend.

"Duh, dare! I don't wanna tell you me secrets!"

So Sakura, Tenten and Hinata came up with something gruesome. She had to lick the toilet seat, or pick truth.

"Ugh, gross! Do you even know my dad? He's disgusting! I pick truth!" Ino complained.

"Easy. Who do you like?" Tenten said. Sakura would have just asked it, so she did it for her.

"Hmm. Sasuke's cute...So is Shikamaru... But only because Sasuke's still rather cold I like Shikamaru."

Sakura squealed. "I knew it! Wait until he hears it tommorow!" She was hugging a pillow. He arms were visable because of her spaghetti strap tank top.

Tenten wore a T-shirt over her pajama bottoms, while Hinata had a long-sleeve top. Ino was the only one who wore short pj bottoms and a tank top. It took them a long time to get into their pj's. After all, they had to pick out the right ones.

A few more disgusting dares and some embarrassing truths, and Tenten was finally asked their favorite question.

"Who do you like?" Hinata asked softly. She though this game was a bit childish, but didn't want to say anything in front of the others.

"I think I'll wait. I'd rather not say, you know, incase one of you like him." She then shut her mouth and refused to say another word.

Sakura sighed. "Ok, fine. Hinata, we all know you like Naruto, so that eliminates him... So it's between Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino and Rock Lee."She pondered for a moment. "I like Kiba..."

Ino gasped, but she ignored it. "So, do either of our crushes match yours?"

"No. But two of you used to like him..." Tenten said. 'Maybe that was to big of a hint?' She wondered.

"Sasuke!" The all said at once. Sakura then added, "I can't believe it! You like Sasuke!"

Tenten blushed and nodded. "Yes! He's so cute!"

The guys heard all of this...

Naruto, the only person who didn't know about Hinata crush was shocked. "She...likes me?"

* * *

**A/N:** Not too bad I hope? My first Kiba/Saku fic. Please R&R! By the way, the Sasuke/ Tenten thing...Blame my beta. I let her pic a pairing.

Sakura: Okie! She cut it short because she was gonig to make this chapter as long as untill the guys got caught...But that'll be next chapter XD Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This chapter is shorter. Why? Casue I...uh...wanted to stop there for now? I'm lazy. Anwyays, I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.

Kiba: Help us! She's palnning to-

Don't spoil it!

* * *

Chapter 2: Caught

Shikamaru mutter something about 'troublesome woman' as he added bluntly, "Are you blind? She's like you forever!"

Sasuke's face remained emotionless. However on the inside, his mind was racing. 'Tenten...She's strong, and would be a good mother to help resurrect my clan...And cute. Wait! No! I have to focus on the important thing! My clan!'

Kiba sat there with a foolish grin on his face. "So, Pinky like me, eh? Well, she'll be in for a surprise..."

Naruto, forgetting that they were spying, let out a sharp cry. "Hinata-chan likes ME?!"

The girls, now aware of someone in the bushes, ran outside. "Come out now or your dead!" Sakura shouted. They waited there. Several minutes past. The girls were getting cold.

The guys remained silent. No way were they going to get caught by girls...

"Ok, fine. I'll just have to get my weed whacker and force you out of there!" Ino said, praying they weren't some elite enemy ninja,

There was a rustle in the bushes. Were they giving up? Hinata and Tenten were now in fighting position. "You have three seconds..." Hinata said.

This got them. "Ok! We're coming out!" A voice said.

The girls narrowed their eyes. That voice sounded like...

"Naruto! And Kiba, Shikamaru and Sasuke!" They all cried.

"What the hell were you guys thinking! Idiots!" Tenten cried, punching them all in the head. "You're lucky I don't like to hurt friends."

Sakura somehow managed to drag all four guys inside by herself. She threw the on the floor and tied them together with rope.

"How much did you hear!?" Ino demanded.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Everything."

The other guys moaned. If he had lied, then the girls might have let them go...To late now.

Hinata moaned. She looked over and saw Naruto grinning. "Oh..." She said, then passed out.

Sakura carried the girls body and put her on the couch. "Now look what you've caused! Why were you spying on us?"

"It was his idea!" Kiba and the other guys pointed to Naruto.

"Hn. I was dragged here by him." Sasuke pointed to Kiba and Shikamaru did the same.

"What should we do to punish them? Sakura, grab Hinata. Tenten, you watch the boys. If they get to be to difficult... You have permission to do what you want." Ino said.

So, the Sakura and Ino went into the kitchen. The splashed a bit of water on Hinata to wake her up.

"Ok, what are we going to do to the spies?" Ino asked. She herself was already coming up with some gruesome things.

"How about we FORCE them to play our games? Like truth or dare, mall madness, and the others?" Hinata suggested.

"Not bad, but we need worse. How about we play games with their minds! We can have really fast mood swings or something." Ino suggested.

"I've got it! Ok, now listen carefully. We have to go upstairs to get ready for this. I'll explain it to you there." Sakura said. Her eyes were gleaming with mischief.

And so, the girls ran upstairs. When Sakura got that look in her eye., they knew she had a great plan.

They sat in Ino's room, eagerly waited for Sakura's explanation.

Sakura started off slow, to add to the plan. "Ok...First we have to...prepare. Then..."

* * *

A/N: Ha! I was almost tempted to tell you want she wanted to do! But you'll have to wait. Sorry for the short-ness.

Naruto: Save MEEEEE!


End file.
